


Swiftness

by Oceanbourne



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbourne/pseuds/Oceanbourne
Summary: Mia's search for her archrival has taken her across the globe, and eventually brings her back home to Crimea.





	Swiftness

**Author's Note:**

> A pairing that recently occurred to me when I thought about Mia's archrival 'clad in white.' This is meant to be at the end of PoR, but I haven't played either Tellius game in a while so coming up with characterizations for these two was a bit tricky. I also tried to deviate from making them both awkward about their attraction towards each other, and tried to make it more of a cautious advance on both sides, though it was kinda tricky. Still I hope you enjoy this since I notice we're in another fe femslash event.

Mia had always taken the fast track, jumping towards opportunities as soon as they came.

She didn’t slow down here, willing her sword to swing faster and faster. A staccato of steel punctuated the air as the crossing of blades came to a crescendo. Mia grit her teeth, eyes trained on her opponent through the violet locks that fell over her face. _Damn, she’s good!_

But the frustration of finding an equal match only propelled Mia forward with greater energy. With a weary grin on her face, she pulled back, spinning around to come at her opponent with what looked liked an overhand strike. Halfway through the swing, however, she turned the point of her sword around and adjusted her aim towards the other’s torso.

_Clang!_ Her sword only collided with stubborn steel again. Mia stumbled backwards, catching her breath. _Aww! And I thought I had her that time!_

“Had enough, Mia?” She could see exhaustion in the creases on Lucia’s face, too, but the other swordswoman still stood at attention, her blade ready to counter any of Mia’s advances. She was far from relenting. Her stamina was impressive! A lot better form than what she expected of a Crimean noble.

“Not in the least!” But even as she spoke the words, her knees protested and her joints flared up. She felt like she could get around Lucia’s impeccable defense, if she pushed just a little harder. Her body just didn’t want to indulge her any further.

Mia slumped. “Okay, maybe for today.” She dragged herself to the edge of the training grounds, where cleanly cut grass replaced the dirt of the makeshift arena. Mia let go of her sword, and let her body soon follow, collapsing in a tired heap of limbs. But the smile she had borne during their duel soon reappeared as she looked up at Lucia. “You’re good! But my time will come - you better watch out!”

Lucia walked over, sheathing her own blade in its scabbard. “I don’t doubt it,” she said, with a smile of her own. “Every day you push harder. I’m constantly at my wit’s end trying to counter your attacks on the fly.” She let herself sway for a moment, as if pondering whether to remain standing or join Mia on the grass. Finally, she decided to sit down, spreading out her cape behind her and neatly crossing her legs.

“This is a time of peace,” Lucia observed. “And yet, you seem to push yourself even harder than during the war. Why is that?”

Mia propped herself up on an elbow. “Well, during the war, I was looking for someone. A person who would be my archrival! I knew some of Princess Elincia’s retainers joined our army, but I never got to actually meet you until after it was all over.”

“I see.” Lucia curled her lip in thought. “But why choose me? There are plenty of skilled fighters in this army who would make formidable sparring partners.”

Most of them were part of the Crimean Royal Knights, or generals of another country. Some had left even before the coronation. And despite her status and proximity to Elincia, Lucia didn’t regard herself as loftier than any other person. Lucia had been a convenient option, even before Mia could bring out her trump card.

Mia lowered her voice, a mischievous look on her face as if she was about to share a state secret. “I got my fortune read a while back, from this old soothsayer. She said ‘With white robes flowing in the breeze, your archrival rides towards you.’” And, well, I saw you during one battle, your sword flashing and your cape flowing wildly around you, and I thought, she’s got to be the one!”

Lucia lifted a hand to her lips, chuckling. “It does sound like a rather serious portent. Now, I don’t mean to rain on your parade, but… I hope you don’t take these fortunes too seriously.”

Mia frowned. “Why’s that? You’re a skilled swordsmaster, you’ve got white robes. It fits!”

“An archrival, though?” Lucia folded her hands in her lap. “As far as I know, I haven’t had any qualms with you, Mia. Being your rival means that we must have been at odds for some reason.”

“That’s the thing!” Mia exclaimed, sitting up. “I’m training to fight as many worthy opponents of the sword as I can. I’ve beaten a lot of people, but so far I haven’t gotten past a draw with you! So by my count, you’re already my rival!”

“Really?” Lucia wondered. “And what of Commander Ike? Everyone seems to agree that he had the strongest sword arm in the army.”

“He… doesn’t count,” Mia answered with a sigh. “The boss can’t be my rival. I work for him! Not to mention that sword, Ragnell… How am I supposed to compete with a sword blessed by the goddess?”

“I suppose it _does_ make things rather complicated…” Lucia uncrossed her legs, giving them a stretch as well.

“And he doesn’t have those white robes, either. I’ll admit,” Mia added, tilting her chin towards Lucia’s outfit and winking, “that it takes the right kind of person to pull off white.”

“You’re very kind,” Lucia said, a quiet laugh on her lips. Mia smiled again. Elegant, modest, strong. It looked like Mia had made a fine choice of archrival. She watched as Lucia stood up, her hair blown back by the wind before she tucked it behind her shoulder.

Wow, Mia thought. Maybe too fine. Could someone still be your archrival if you admired them more than you wanted to defeat them?

Lucia offered her hand, which Mia took, letting the other pull her up. “It’s getting late,” Lucia observed. The sky was beginning to turn pink, a modest blanket of clouds scattered along the horizon. “If you’d like, Mia, you could dine with me at the royal villa. It’s a short horse ride from here.”

Mia almost slipped back onto the ground. “Me? With you? Well, it sounds really nice and all, but… that’s where you and your brother and Princess Elincia all stayed when you were growing up, right? Wouldn’t that be intruding?”

“It’s fine,” Lucia assured her as she led the way through the courtyard towards the stables. “My brother is out of town, and Elincia’s occupied with royal duties as of late.” She let out a slow exhale. Mia could feel her mind working to rationalize the visit.

“Hey, I’m more than happy to spend the evening in town,” she offered. “A mercenary’s life, you know. No need to find something fancy.”

“No, that’s not it,” Lucia said quickly. Was that a stammer she was trying to hide? “It’ll just be nice to have some company. Elincia and I were always able to find time for each other, but these are busier times.”

“I suppose it’s got to be tough taking over the country,” Mia admitted. Whatever rationale Lucia had devised, she was finding herself equally willing to accept it.

They had arrived at the stables, where a white destrier was waiting. Mia marveled at the sleekness of the horse’s mane; she understood that almost all the nobility bore the privilege of owning steeds groomed for battle.

Maybe she _was_ a bit in over her head.

Lucia had already climbed atop the saddle, her hair tied up in a bun so that it wouldn’t fly back during the ride. She gestured to the space behind her. Mia stepped into the stirrup, pushing down onto the saddle to propel herself up. She was quite close to Lucia now - it was easy to distinguish the scent in her hair, a mixture of pine and lilac.

_It’s so clean._ She thought of all the times she woke at dawn, watching the sunrise while practicing her technique. _It’s that feeling when you’re awake that early, and it’s just you and the morning dew and the flowers._

Her thoughts were interrupted when the horse began to move. Mia adjusted herself in the seat, looking for a comfortable position. It was a strange sensation, being on horseback. Wielding a sword would require a lot more care compared to on foot.

“It’s different, isn’t it?” Lucia asked as she set the horse into a steady trot, heading out of the castle. “Geoffrey’s a natural at riding and fighting on horseback. Me? I’ll stick to the ground when a battle comes.”

“You and me both,” Mia agreed. She found her arms resting atop her legs, careful to give Lucia space. But as the horse’s pace grew faster and faster, she worried about falling off. Embarrassment or safety? Mia figured it’d be doubly embarrassing if she ended up thrown off a horse because of her reluctance to make contact with another person.

Lucia’s shoulder blades stiffened as Mia gently grasped her waist. “Is something wrong?” she asked.

“Oh… it’s nothing.” Her voice seemed shaky, but eventually she let herself relax at Mia’s touch. “Just a little surprised.” 

Lucia fell silent for a few moments, before speaking again. “In fact… you should hold on tighter.”

Mia raised a brow, her arms gradually coiling further around. “Hm?”

Lucia seemed to lean into her, turning enough so Mia could spy a faint smile. “I did say it was a short ride - if we proceed with haste.” 

“Oh.” The scent of lilac was stronger now. “That’s a good idea. Let’s go, then.”

With a low chuckle, Lucia tugged on the reins, and they sped down the road, the fields rushing past and the winds blustering by. And Mia held on, watching the hills rise and fall and the setting sun guide their path.

Haste was fine with Mia. After all, she _had_ always taken the fast track.


End file.
